I've Got You Under My Skin
by Iron Charlie
Summary: Lily Evans had marched up to James Potter, stood on her tiptoes, grabbed his face, and pressed her lips to his. "If you want any more of that," she said slowly, "meet me in the Astronomy Tower in an hour." She then turned on her heel, and marched out of the Great Hall. After a few moments, James regained control of his motor functions, and said, "Did anyone else see that!"


There were many various possibilities as to what had gotten into Lily Evans one November morning. But as Marlene McKinnon stumbled to catch up to said Lily Evans on a mission, she could only think of one: James Potter.

In fact, there were multiple reasons as to why Lily Evans was on a suicide mission to capture James Potter's attention, a majority of those reasons heavily included said boy. Among those reasons was the fact that he had plopped himself down across from Lily at the library that morning. In Lily's mind, this was the most horrendous thing he had ever done. He was the most distracting thing, ruffling his hands through his hair, wearing a tight shirt, and scrunching his nose at the Muggle Studies assignment.

He was the most distracting thing she had ever witnessed, and she entirely blamed him. In reality, it wasn't his fault that the red-headed girl had recently found him very attractive, and most everything he had done since then made her fall in love with him just a little bit more.

It was the realization that she loved James Potter that sent her into this mission that Marlene McKinnon was desperately trying to avoid.

"So, wait, what are you doing?"

Lily Evans continued to march down the stairs, her eyes filled with the deepest determination that Marlene had ever seen. "I'm going to give Potter a piece of my mind."

Marlene's very experienced look of worry got a little bit wider on her face. "So, is this a yelling piece of my mind, or a snogging piece of my mind?"

Lily's determination let up just enough to pause for a moment and let Marlene collide into her. "A little of both."

"You can't just go up to James and snog him! I mean, take pity on the boy, this might be a bit of a shock!"

The determined look on Lily's face let in a little annoyance and she snapped, "Well, it was a bit of a shock for me this morning as well. So, I'm just having a little payback and some fun at the same time."

As Marlene caught sight of the doors to the great hall where James Potter was no doubt eating lunch, she grabbed Lily by the shoulder. "Are you sure?"

The red-headed girl just grinned maniacally at her best friend. "I've never been more sure of anything."

Marlene cracked a smile, and pushed her best friend towards the doors. "Then go get him."

As Lily Evans marched away, Sirius Black strode up to her. "Hey Mar, how—why are you panting?"

"Because Lily's insane," Marlene said, managing to get the words out between pants. "Absolutely insane."

As Sirius' face mastered the confused look, Marlene grabbed him and pushed him to the doors so they could better see what would unfold.

As Lily Evans strode towards James Potter, the only thing she could think about was how grateful she was that he was standing up. This event would have been so much more awkward if she had to wait until he had stood up.

When she was halfway to him, she yelled "James Potter!" which effectively silenced the Great Hall.

As James winced and turned towards her, worrying about what he had done wrong (this time), all Lily Evans could think about was how cute he looked when he was worried.

James Potter was thinking a lot of things, mainly on what he could have done to get her looking so furious. Everyone was looking and ready to witness the next great fight between Lily Evans and James Potter, and he himself wasn't too thrilled about it, and suddenly, he wasn't thinking anything.

Lily Evans had marched up to James Potter, stood on her tiptoes, grabbed his face, and pressed her lips to his.

That was it.

There was no romantic moving of mouths, no pulling the two bodies closer, not even a closing of the eyes for James Potter. Lily's eyes were closed, and the only thoughts that entered through her mind were the feeling of fireworks that entered her brain.

After some catcalls, the sounds of Marlene and Sirius sniggering, and James Potter fully not responding, Lily Evans sank back onto her heels, breaking the kiss.

Fiddling with his tie, Lily looked up at him, taking no small amount of joy at his shocked face. "If you want any more of that," she said slowly, "meet me in the Astronomy Tower in an hour." She then turned on her heel, the red hair in her pony-tail swishing back and forth, and marched out of the Great Hall.

Everyone's eyes turned to James Potter, who was, regrettably, standing with his mouth open watching her leave.

After a few moments, James seemingly regained control of his motor functions, and turned on his heel, addressing the Great Hall, "Did anyone else see that?!"

o.O.o

An hour later, Lily Evans stood, pacing, in the Astronomy Tower. She looked as the clock struck 1:15, exactly an hour after she had done the most impulsive thing in her life and kissed James Potter. She continued on with her pacing, and as the clock struck the next minute, Lily started to worry.

"He's not coming. He's not coming. He hates me. He thinks I'm insane."

Lily continued on with her tirade to herself until she heard the door to the Astronomy Tower swing quickly open. She turned, and saw James Potter striding towards her. She quickly lost her nerve and started backtracking, "Hey, James. I'm sorry, that was totally uncalled for, and probably a bit embarrassing, in front of the — "

Her statement was quickly cut off as James Potter, the boy she had kissed not one hour earlier, cradled her face and kissed her.

This was nothing like her kiss. Her kiss could've been platonic had it not been for the fireworks Lily had felt (and she quickly suspected, so had James). James' kiss was romantic, it was passionate, it was heated.

After a few moments, the amorous couple broke away for breath. Lily Evans eyes were still closed in awe as she said, "Your kiss wins."

James Potter brushed a bit of hair off her face. "What?"

Lily opened her eyes, scanning his face. "Your kiss. It was much better than mine."

James smiled. "Well, if you'd like to improve, I'd be more than happy to tutor you."

"Prat."

"You were the one that kissed me!"

"You're never gonna let me live that down, are you?"

"Not a chance."


End file.
